


people think the strangest things

by slugmutt



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugmutt/pseuds/slugmutt
Summary: “He thought we were married??” Jyn says, rubbing bacta along the knife wound on her leg. “Why would he think that?”Cassian wipes the blood off his forehead and shrugs. “No idea.”(or: six times people assume Jyn and Cassian are married)





	1. not the worst thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Люди думают странное](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725261) by [Kalgary_Nurse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse)



> In response to the prompt: "could you write a fic where people assume Jyn and Cassian are married, but no one corrects them? It could be a 5+1 scenario."

1.

Jyn is just delivering a second and final kick to a Zabrak bounty hunter’s head when Cassian shows up. He takes in the scene – the bar in chaos, unconscious bodies on the floor, Jyn facing off against the remaining two of the Zabrak trio – and shakes his head.

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” he tells her.

“That’s what I’m trying to do,” she snaps, but she follows him, and with his help they make it out a back door and into an empty alley in just minutes, bruised and bleeding but still on their feet.

He waits until they’re back on the ship to tell her, “That’s the last time you go alone to meet with a contact.”

Jyn purses her lips, annoyed. “Please, that could have happened to anyone,” she says. Cassian just gives her a look and goes to get the med kit.

“How did you know I was there, anyway?” she asks when he comes back. She’s glad they brought extra bacta this time, they’re going to need it.

“Navad told me,” he says. Navad, a contact of Cassian’s, was the one who told them about the weapons shipments they’re currently trying to trace.

“Navad?” Jyn frowns. “I didn’t think he even knew my name.”

“He, um,” Cassian trails off. She gives him a suspicious look.

“What?”

“He doesn’t quite know your name,” and now he’s very carefully not looking her in the eye.

“What did he call me?” she asks, rolling up her pants to see where the blood on her shoes is coming from.

“His exact words were ‘your wife is making trouble at the bar,’” he tells her. Jyn almost chokes.

“He thought we were married??” she says, rubbing bacta along the knife wound on her leg. “Why would he think that?”

Cassian wipes the blood off his forehead and shrugs. “No idea.”

“I assume you corrected him,” she says, keeping her eyes focused on her leg.

“Well… no,” he says. Jyn looks up, and he’s still looking away from her, eyes trained on the med kit. “There wasn’t really time for that.”

Meaning, Jyn knows, there wasn’t time because Cassian raced off to save her, like he always does. Someday he’ll realize she can take care of herself. But – it’s not the worst thing, having backup.

“Here, let me do that,” he says as she moves on to dealing with her arms. He helps Jyn as she eases off her jacket and overshirt to reach a nasty scrape on her shoulder. Cassian grabs the bacta and starts smoothing it gently over the injury. Jyn tells herself the tingling feeling spreading across her skin is from the cold.

She’s getting spoiled, she knows. Getting used to having help.

It’s not the worst thing.

 

2.

“Come on, you worthless lump of metal, FASTER.”

“This is taking time for a reason,” Kaytoo says. “If you wanted sloppy, unconvincing paperwork, you could have written it yourself.”

Jyn gnashes her teeth. She is in no mood to hear anything from Kaytoo. If he doesn’t finish that paper in three seconds, so help her…

Luckily, the droid signs the paper with a flourish 2.4 seconds later. “There,” he says. He might say something else, too, but she doesn’t hear. She’s already running wildly through the market, paper in hand.

It won’t end like this, she tells herself, pushing her body to move faster. Cassian fought for twenty years before she met him, he survived Jedha and Eadu and _Scarif_ , and another few dozen missions since. He wasn’t going to die because he got caught in a stupid, random inspection on a worthless rock of a planet in the middle of nowhere.

He was always so careful. It would have to be the one time – the one time! – that he didn’t have proper fake ID papers on him. He’d left base with papers, of course, but thanks to their work on Bespin, “Varhat Jaar” is now a wanted man, so that identity was out.

It wasn’t supposed to be a problem. Wouldn’t have been, if they hadn’t decided to make a quick stop for supplies on their way back to base. They were just in the market, buying fruit, when suddenly they were rounding up all the men for inspection and the _one time_ he didn’t make it away in time…

By the time she reaches the soldiers, she can barely breathe. “Wait!” she gasps, gesturing to Cassian. “Wait, I have his papers. I – “ Her lungs fail her, and she can only hope they heard.

Thank the Force, and the stars, and everything, the soldier closest to her calls it down the line. “Hey! Wait a minute,” he says, gesturing to the soldier holding Cassian. “This guy’s wife says she has his papers.”

She was going to pretend to be his cousin this time, but – wife works better. They don’t even have the same accent.

Jyn passes over the papers, and for a long, long minute the commanding officer looks them over. And then the soldiers are taking off Cassian’s cuffs and he’s walking back to her and she’s throwing herself into his arms and it’s all she can do to breathe.

“Your name is Billen Xho. I’m Clara,” she manages to whisper.

The officers take a couple of minutes to give them a stern lecture. Billen and Clara must always carry their identification; it’s the law now. Violators will be arrested and taken in for the local Stormtroopers to deal with.

If she had arrived just a minute later, Cassian would be on his way to the Stormtroopers right now. Unless he’d already managed to work the little pill out of his inner pocket and into his mouth.

Jyn doesn’t have to fake her tears as she promises the officers that it won’t ever happen again.

 

3.

Jyn is sitting at the cantina on base, pleasantly drunk. Opposite her is a man named – Junn? Johan? Something like that. The important thing is, he’s cute, and he seems to like her.

It’s been a long time since she did this, just sat at a bar and flirted with someone. First there was the arrest, and Wobani, and then there was Jedha and Scarif and the Rebellion, and then… well, then there was Cassian. Except there wasn’t Cassian, not really. He was her teammate, her friend, her ally – but nothing more than that.

For a long while Jyn had thought they were dancing around each other. She had been so sure that it couldn’t be just her. It couldn’t be just her whose nerves lit up when their hands touched. It couldn’t be just her who wondered what it would be like if she let herself just lean in and touch him, if he would taste like she imagined.

But it’s been almost eight months since Scarif. Cassian has had more than enough time to show her that he wanted her, if he wanted her. He didn’t.

Jyn’s, well… she’s not OK with it, not really. But maybe this is the first step toward being OK.

So now she’s here, flirting with a cute pilot. She can do this. It’s fun, really. They trade stories about near-misses, and about all the places they’ve been, and she laughs at his jokes and he buys her another drink. And if she can’t stop thinking what Cassian would be saying if it were him on the other side of the table, if his name comes up a little too often in her stories, well. It’s still a good first step.

An hour later, Junn (Jorgan?) tells her he has to go prepare for a mission. “This was fun,” he says shyly, looking at her from under long blond lashes.

“Your husband is a lucky guy,” he adds, standing. “Tell him I say ‘hi,’ OK?”

Jyn just watches him walk away, at a complete loss for words. Dimly, she realizes her mouth is open, and shuts it.

So much for her flirting skills. Oh well, she tells herself, at least Cassian wasn’t there to see it.

 

4.

Jyn is on her way to the mess hall when she’s stopped by a nervous-looking soldier, a girl she doesn’t know. The girl starts and stops talking twice; she looks like she thinks Jyn is about to punch her. Which – not fair. Jyn only ever punches soldiers bigger and older than herself.

“What?” she finally asks, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

“It’s, um,” the girl says, looking scared. She takes a deep breath. “It’s your husband. He suffered a blaster wound, and – “

Jyn’s pretty sure she’d remember if she had a husband. But when she hears “blaster wound,” she knows who the girl means, and her heart stops.

She can only think of one person she knows who was supposed to be back on base hours ago. Who she _knew_ would get in trouble without her, would ignore his own safety completely for the sake of the mission.

(She can only think of one person who spends nearly all of his free hours on base with her. Who can read her with a glance, who understands her even when she doesn’t fully understand herself. Who could possibly be mistaken for her husband.)

She doesn’t wait for the rest.

The infirmary is deceptively quiet. The low beeping of machines and the nurses’ soft steps hardly do justice to the life and death struggles taking place all around. Jyn passes quickly down the row of rooms, eyes flicking back and forth.

She’s getting close to the end of the hall when she sees him. Cassian is lying in bed, eyes closed. He has a new cut on his forehead, large dark circles under his eyes, and what looks like a broken finger. But it’s the massive bandage around half of his midsection that makes her heart plummet to her toes.

His eyes flutter open as she tiptoes toward the bed. “Hey,” he croaks. He might be trying to move a hand toward her, it’s hard to tell.

“Hey,” she whispers back, taking his hand in hers. “I thought you said you wouldn’t get shot this time.”

He shrugs slightly, and the small movement makes him grimace in pain. “Sometimes my plans really are as bad as Kay says they are,” he says, looking embarrassed.

Jyn gives him half a smile. Their fingers are twined together, and his hand is warm against hers. She focuses on that, and tries to ignore his injuries and the faint scent of blood.

“How are you here?” he asks.

She pulls back slightly. “Do you want me to go? I’ll go, you should sleep.”

“No!” His fingers tighten on hers. “No. Just – they said they weren’t going to let my friends visit until tomorrow.”

Oh. “They, um. I think they think we’re married,” she manages to say.

Cassian looks embarrassed again. “That’s not – I didn’t tell them that,” he tells her.

“No, of course not, I know,” she says. “I’ll tell them they got it wrong.”

They’re quiet for a minute. Without thinking, Jyn lifts her other hand and runs it across his forehead, smoothing back his hair again and again. She watches her hand and remembers someone’s hand on her forehead, long ago.

Cassian’s eyes slowly close. “Jyn?” he says, half asleep.

“Yes?”

“Tell them we’re not married another time, OK?” Jyn blinks, shocked.

“I just,” he continues, eyes shut. “It’s nice to have the company.”

He would never in a million years say that when fully conscious. Even on Scarif, when half his ribs were broken, when they thought they were about to die, he had tried to keep his weight off of her as they limped out onto the beach. Cassian Andor is not a man who asks for things. (He’s probably not even a man who admits to himself that he wants things. Not that Jyn’s in any position to judge.)

Jyn smiles, and stays.

 


	2. not bad at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was amazed by the response to the first chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who commented, left kudos, etc.

5.

The planet Gorse is every bit as terrible as Jyn imagined. The constant dark is bad enough – Jyn hates the dark, hates going without sunshine on her face – but the groundquakes are what make the experience truly awful. Being in the Inner Rim puts Jyn on edge as it is, even when the earth under her feet stays still.

And it’s been a while since she could feel the ground shake without instantly thinking of green light and fast-approaching death.

To top it all off, their contact clearly hates her. Jyn knows she has a talent for making enemies, but she’s certain she never met the young woman who’s now leading them to their quarters before, so she’s not sure what the problem is.

“Men and women sleep separately,” the woman announces as they reach a door. She glares at Jyn as if daring her to challenge her. Jyn wasn’t planning to, even though she doesn’t like it at all. With just her, Cassian, Chirrut and Baze on the mission, sleeping separately means she’ll be alone. She hates being separated from the team.

And then the tall man who’s some sort of rebel leader here speaks up. “Now, Seph, these two are married. Married couples room together,” he tells them.

Cassian opens his mouth, but Jyn discreetly elbows him, and he closes it again. It will be convenient if they share a room, Jyn tells herself. Better for conferring together about the mission.

(It might not help with her efforts to get over him, but – she’s kind of thinking that’s a lost cause, anyway.)

The woman, Seph, looks at Cassian as if he’s bantha dung. “Figures,” she mutters under her breath.

Jyn glares. “What’s that supposed to mean?” she asks. She ignores Cassian grabbing her elbow, his usual way of signaling her to calm down.

“I’m sure she didn’t mean – “ the tall man begins to say, but Seph cuts him off. “No, I meant it,” she says, openly glaring at Jyn. “I meant that murderers belong together.”

“Seph!” The man is angry now. “Get out of here. I’ll deal with our guests.”

The woman storms off down the hallway, and it takes all of Jyn’s willpower not to go after her (and OK, maybe most of the credit goes to Cassian, whose grip on her elbow wouldn’t be easy to break).

The man sighs. “I apologize for my daughter,” he tells them. “She’s – she supports the rebellion, of course, but she doesn’t like violence. She was upset by the operation on Wobani.”

*

Twenty minutes later, in the privacy of their quarters, Jyn is still fuming. “’Supports the rebellion but doesn’t like violence’? What does that even mean?” she rants to Cassian. “What the hell were we supposed to do on Wobani, ask the Stormtroopers nicely to let everyone go?”

It’s true that casualties were high on Wobani; only ten Imperial soldiers survived from a base that had housed 200.

They freed over 1,000 prisoners. Jyn isn’t sorry for a second.

Cassian sighs. “Just ignore her,” he tells Jyn. “You can’t care what every idiot in the galaxy thinks. You know you’re not a murderer, that’s enough.”

Jyn stops pacing, surprised. She hadn’t even thought of herself. She had thought of Cassian, who has given everything he has, over and over, so that beings like Seph can live freely.

She turns to him. “You’re not a murderer either, you know that?” she tells him. “She should be thanking you. She owes you. We all do.”

He doesn’t say anything, and Jyn can tell he doesn’t believe her. He won’t meet her eyes, and in that moment he looks so young and so tired that it almost breaks her heart.

“Hey,” she says softly, stepping closer. “Look at me.”

He does. And Jyn’s breath catches in her throat, because his eyes are full of pain and hope and something else, something she can’t name that sends shivers down her skin.

She doesn’t know what to say to him, how to make him see himself the way she sees him. Instead, she takes another step forward and presses her lips to his.

The kiss is gentle, almost chaste. His lips are softer than she expected. They move slightly against hers, and even that small movement almost takes her breath away.

After a short moment Jyn pulls back, her mouth tingling. Cassian just stands there, as if frozen, and stares at her.

“Jyn,” he says, and it’s a moan and a plea. And then he’s kissing her, and this time the kiss is hard, almost desperate.

He pulls back after a moment, eyes wild. “Jyn, I – “

She cuts him off with another kiss. Talking can come later. She’s been wanting this for too long. And apparently he has, too, because he doesn’t try to talk again. Instead, he walks her backward, mouth still on hers, pushes her gently into the wall, and starts trailing kisses down her neck, leaving her skin burning, leaving her wanting more. She moans, and feels him shudder in response.

Jyn pulls off her coat, her shirt. His gaze moves over her body, and when he looks back at her what she sees in his eyes is desire. He leans in to kiss her again as she pushes off his coat, her hands moving over the muscles of his back. 

They tumble into the bed. His fingers make quick work of her belt buckle. She slides his shirt over his head. His hands are everywhere, playing with her breasts, between her thighs, until Jyn is seeing stars.

He slows down when he enters her, setting a steady pace that has her begging him for more. She can feel the pressure building inside, and she’s going to explode, and she hears her voice moaning his name, pleading –

and then she finally falls over the edge, and he’s falling with her. He says her name once, softly, and it sounds like a prayer.

 

Later, Jyn lies by his side, traces the map of scars across his chest and stomach. She doesn’t ask what he was waiting for, what he was afraid of. She knows the answer. It’s written here, under her fingers.  

*

The mission that was supposed to take four days ends up lasting three weeks. Jyn doesn’t mind. Gorse is turning out to be much more fun than she expected.

 

6.

Jyn had never really cared about marriage. For most of her life, she hadn’t thought about it at all; hadn’t thought it could ever be relevant to her. Her dreams were of warm food and a decent blaster, not true love and pretty dresses.

Loving Cassian hadn’t changed that. She belonged to Cassian, he belonged to her, and that was all there was to it. The thought of marriage had honestly never occurred to her.

But then they were on leave together, wandering through some city in the Outer Rim, and they stumbled across a small shop selling, of all things, weddings.  A ceremony from any of 25 religions, or none at all, within thirty minutes. Thirty credits for a wedding in the chapel, twenty for a 10-minute ceremony in the open field out back.

Cassian had looked at her, and she had looked at him, and – here they were. Married.

The officiant had been a Twi’lek who barely spoke a word of Basic. They wore their usual clothes – Jyn in her mud-spattered pants, Cassian with his battered black jacket – and in the middle of the ceremony, it had started to rain.

It was _perfect._

And – it’s kind of amazing, being married. Jyn wouldn’t know how to even begin explaining why it matters. But she can’t deny what she felt looking into Cassian’s eyes, rain dripping down both their faces, as the officiant pronounced them married. She can’t deny the small swoop of joy in her stomach even now, just knowing that he’s her husband, that she’s his wife.

What isn’t amazing is the thought of explaining this to the team. She hopes this won’t make Bodhi or Baze or Chirrut uncomfortable. She hopes they’ll get that it’s still the five of them, that she still needs them, too.

As for Kaytoo, well – it will make definitely make Kaytoo uncomfortable, and that thought makes her grin.

She finds Bodhi in his usual spot, working on yet another upgrade to his ship. Chirrut and Baze are a short distance away, in the middle of what’s either a strange Jedi training exercise or a stranger mating ritual. Although she supposes it could always be both, with them.

She decides to talk to Bodhi first. Divide and conquer. He looks up when she approaches. “What’s up?” he asks, and when she doesn’t answer, can’t find the words, he adds, “Everything OK?”

“It’s just… I have something to tell you. About Cassian and I. We’ve, um. You know we’ve been together for a while, and.” Jyn takes a deep breath, and hopes this won’t be too strange for him –

“You’re pregnant??” he interrupts.

“What?? NO! I’m not – why would you even think that?” she sputters.

Bodhi looks confused. “Oh. Sorry. So, what is it then?”

“We’re married,” she says, and the words bring a smile to her lips. “I’m sorry we didn’t invite anyone,” she adds. “It was all very last minute.”

He still looks confused. “I know you’re married. You guys got married, what, five months ago?”

“We got married yesterday,” she says, getting confused herself.

“Yesterday? Really? Wow, Chirrut and Baze are never going to believe this.” And before Jyn can stop him, he’s yelling, “Hey! Chirrut! Baze! Did you guys know that Jyn and Cassian just got married _yesterday_?”

Baze just looks at her and says, “About time,” which from him is basically “congratulations.” Chirrut puts out his hand, a gesture Jyn doesn’t understand until Bodhi sighs and hands over twenty credits.

Jyn hears Cassian’s footsteps. Good. Maybe he can deal with these people for her, because she is done. But when Cassian steps into sight, she sees he’s already busy dealing with a certain over-anxious droid.

“Captain, I must insist. Marriage is one thing, but you cannot propagate with that woman.”

“For the love of… “ Jyn mutters. “Nobody is propagating!” she yells at Kaytoo, who ignores her.

“Please, captain,” he says. “You will live for another sixty years at most. I will have to live alongside her progeny for untold generations.”

Jyn is about to tell him that he’ll be lucky to live another week, but before she can say it, Cassian puts an arm around her, pulls her close, and tells Kaytoo, “Yes, that’s the plan.” And – she likes his response a lot better.

She leans into him, tucks her head against his shoulder. “Seriously, how are these our friends?” she mutters, and she feels his answering chuckle against her cheek.

He turns his head to hers, his eyes still laughing. “Come on, it’s not so bad,” he says.

Jyn looks at him. At her husband.

He’s right, it’s not bad at all.


End file.
